Fire and Ice (Augustine Sycamore x OC)
by charstiel
Summary: Hailey Storm - the current League Champion of the Kalos region is losing her will to battle. Taking a break from the Radiant Room she visits her old friend, Augustine Sycamore, in Lumiose city.
1. Chapter 1

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

 _Some say in ice_

 _From what I've tasted of desire_

 _I hold with those who favour fire._

 _But if I had to perish twice,_

 _I think I know enough of hate_

 _To say that for destruction ice_

 _Is also great_

 _And would suffice._

I sighed as I sat in my chair in the Radiant Chamber. There hadn't been a challanger in days, never mind a good battle in weeks. I stifled a yawn as I picked at my nails, I didn't think when I defeated the last champion a few years ago that the role of Champion of Kalos would be so... dull. My Ninetales sat next to me and gave my cheek a defiant nudge as if to say 'I'm bored'.

"Should we take off buddy?" I asked with a smile as he nuzzled against my face and I let off a giggle "I'll take that as a yes"

I whipped out my Holo Caster, letting it call Siebold. A moment later the pale blue, flickering image of one of my Elite Four was on my screen.

"We had any challangers today?" I asked, sitting comfortably sideways in my chair.

"Just the one, poor guy was a fire trainer - didn't stand a chance" he sighed "though his battling technique was art worthy"

"Right" I sighed

"You taking off again?" he smiled slightly

"Yeah" I sighed

"Listen, we've been thinking - Dransa especially - that you could use a break" he said

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow challengingly

"Because you've been doing so much sitting around, I fear your love of Pokemon battling is going to fade" he said bluntly and I let off an

"Oh"

"Go to the beach, let your hair down, both metaphorically and literally" he tried to joke

"I guess" I muttered

"Good, good, I'll let Dransa know you agreed" he sighed "you know how she likes to worry"

"Okay, Siebold" I rolled my eyes as his image disappeared. I sighed into the empty room and it echoed off the cold stone walls. I'd really gotten over the beauty of the Radiant Chamber. The first time I was here I was a wide eyed 15 year old with a party full of equally ready Pokemon which now rarely get to be out of their Pokeballs at the lack of contenders I got here. Now I was about to turn 21 and my excitement for battles was close to nil.

"What about it, Ninetales?" I smiled as he purred happily "where do you wanna go, home to Snowbelle? Or maybe we could go travelling - we could go to Lumiose?" his eyes seemed to brighten at the thought and I chuckled "that sound good, huh?" he nodded and I smiled at the thought, I hadn't been to Lumiose in at least a year. In fact - I'd barely left the league in months.

I grinned as I ran to pack what I had at the League - me and the people of the Elite Four tended to stay up at the league all the time in case of contenders. Most of whom rarely made it past my four trainers. Even if they did my four Pokemon tended to crush them into the dirt. I specialised in Ice and Fire tye Pokemon. Yes, I get the irony of training those types together. But I was born and raised in Snowbelle, where there were more Ice pokemon than anyone could count. When I was given my first Pokemon by Sycamore I was immediately attracted to Fire type. I smiled as I clutched the Pokeball for my Charmander. It had been years since I was given Charmander. I started my journey a lot later than most kids do - at the time Professor Sycamore was a young frshfaced man just out of his studies and was handing Pokemon out to kids. I snapped up the opportunity. I felt my face tug into a wider smile as I thought of him - I'd definitely have to drop in on him while I was in Lumiose. I had a team of Four - which I knew was odd for a Champion who usually had six. They were worth six between the four of them. Ninetales, Charmander, Glaceon and Lapras.

As I stepped out the League the smell of fresh water and forest slapped me in the face and I sighed happily, heading towards the exit - smiling kindly at the people training outside the League as they stared in awe. I tried to dress and look as intimidating as possible - set people off when they entered the radiant room... I think. I had pale, silvery hair that was tyed up into it's usual high pony. My entire wardrobe was black. My eyes were an almost silver, pale blue. People had joked in Snowbelle that I used to blend in with the snow.

I sighed as I reached the exit of the League for Snowbelle. This break would be good for me.

I hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I reached the entrance into the South Boulevard of Lumiose from Route 4. My Ninetales standing next to me as we walked into the City, having to jump away instantly for a passing cyclist going a million miles an hour.

I let off a laugh "Oh, I've missed it here" I looked around happily "where should we go first, buddy?" I looked at him and he yawned widely "Pokemon centre sounds like a good idea? Or a Cafe? or should we head straight to Sycamore's Lab, I'm sure he's got plenty of pokepuffs"

Ninetales nodded happily at the last suggestion, leaning down to nuzzle my hand. I smiled as I ran a couple fingers through it's mane as we took a left in the direction of the Lab. I was a little concerned it was slightly late in the day and he might be busy but I still headed there anyway. I was itching to see his progression, after e'd trusted me with a Mega evolution ring for my Ninetales I really wanted to see if he'd made progress. Okay, so I also enjoyed his company, even if it had been a while. I guess I'd changed a lot - would he even recognise me? I barely had time to think about it as I's pushed the door open while deep in though.

"Hailey!" came a happy call as I did, I turned to see Jessica, one of the researchers, smiling from behind the counter.

"Oh, hey Jessica" I smiled happily

"I didn't know you'd be dropping in" she said, reaching out to pet Ninetales, who happily let her.

"On somewhat of a vacation" I shrugged "if the Professor here?"

"In his office, go on up - I'm sure he'll love to see you" she said, pushing her glasses up her nose and holding her hand out towards the elevator.

"Thanks" I said, walking away - Ninetales following a moment later after getting a suitable amount of attention out of Jessica and followed me to the elevator, where we found we couldn't fit both of us so I retracted him back inside his PokeBall and putting him back in my bag. The elevator slid up to the third floor and I found myself feeling nervous. I frowned at that as the doors slid open.

Why was I so nervous? I stopped outside of Sycamore's office. Pausing for a moment before pushing it open. My hand shaking a little - what was wrong with me? When I opened the door my face instantly pulled into a frown.

He wasn't there.

I was about to turn and leave when a soft snore sounded through the room. I turned back around to the couch that was facing the opposite way and walked over. I leaned over the back to see him fast asleep in the chair. I almost jumped out my skin as something brushed my leg, when I looked down I saw it was just Bubasaur and I breathed a sigh of relief. Crouching down to pet im as I saw Charmander curled up beside Sycamore and Squirtle was sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Hey there guys" I smiled to his Pokemon, talking in a whisper "long time no see, huh?"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur sounded indignantly as I stood up and stopped stroking it. I walked round and crouched down in front of the sleeping man, my lips tugging into a small smile at the pile of work that was next to him and a discarded PokeBall.

"Sycamore?" I said quietly, shaking his shoulder lightly, He stirred but didn't wake up and I rolled my eyes "Sycamore" I repeated, giving his shoulder a harder shake. He snapped awake suddenly, sitting bolt upright, his forehead cracking into mine and sending me back agaisnt my butt on the floor.

"Jesus, Augustine" I groaned, rubbing my forehead

"Hailey?" he frowned then smiled "what a nice surprise"

"Until the possible broken skull, yes" I rolled my eyes "but I should of known better to wake a man while he's sleeping"

"Ah, but I wasn't sleeping" he shot back, standing up "just resting my eyes as all"

"Of course" I huffed but took out his outstretched hand as he tugged me to my feet.

"How about a cup of tea as an apology?" he smiled and I felt a little heat creep into my cheeks.

"I was going more for diamonds but I suppose tea will do" I smiled as we walked towards th kitchen, he let off a laugh.

"You've barely changed" he sighed happily as we walked into the empty laboratory kitchen. He walked over to the kettle to make some tea. I sat quietly as he worked, I watched the back of his unruly, black hair as he worked. He turned and met my eyes and I blushed as he met my gaze, placing the mug down in front of me.

"So, do what do I owe the pleasure, Mademoiselle" he sipped his tea

"I can't drop in on my favourite professor?" I grinned

He laughed "you can, it's just not like you"

"I'm just on a vacation, at Siebold's demmand anyway" I smiled into my mug.

"So you've come to Lumisoe for a holiday?" he grinned "and you thought a science lab was the way to go"

I giggled, choking a little on my tea "I like it here" I answered "I rarely get to leave the Radiant Room as it is, so taking time out to learn is not something I get to do" I sighed, then felt a little embarrassed at complaining about being a league champion "plus I barely got to see Lumiose last time I was here, I was too busy battling the Gym"

"Well, I'll have to show you around" he chuckled "the Cafe's here are something you'd like, I'm sure of it"

I smiled, tucking a light hair behind my ear then remembering something "Oh, yeah, someone wants to see you" I chuckled, grabbing my Charmander Pokeball, letting it out into the room.

"Char!" he chirped happily

"Ah, the starter I gave you" he kneeled down, running his slender fingers across Charmander's head "still a Charmander I see?"

"I guess" I shrugged "he never really felt the need to evolve, plus it's fun to see contenders faces when they think he's little and weak and then burns them to a crisp"

Sycamore chuckled "that's very you - small and cute but will burn you to a crisp"

I flushed bright red at him calling me cute "that was always the goal" I managed as I took a couple big gulps of my tea and it burned the back of my throat.

"Where are you thinking of staying while you're here?" he asked and I was glad of the subject change.

"I don't know" I frowned

"The Hotel Richissme is nice but I don't think you could get a room on short notice" he said, mostly to himself "you could stay here if you like?"

"Here?" I asked, baffled at the fact there were rooms

"Where did you think I stayed?" he chuckled

"I though you were less of a workaholic and had a home" I teased

"I'm going to ignore that last statement" he smiled as he crossed his arms "but there's plenty free rooms, we have them for the interns in the summer but they're empty right now"

"If it's not to much of a bother?" I asked

"Don't be silly" he shook his head "of course it's not a bother"

"Well, then thank you" I smiled as Charmander curled up in my lap to go to sleep "hey buddy, not yet"

"I can show you if you want" he leaned over to stroke the Charmander and my heart race quickened at his close proximity. Why was I getting so flustered all of a sudden - I mean, sure, he was an attractive man, I couldn't deny that. But I'd known him a long time and I'd never had this before...

"Hailey?" his voice snapped me from my thoughs as he waved a palm in front of my face.

"Sorry" I blushed "I tuned out"

"You must be tired, it's a long journey from the League" he said in a kind tone and I suddenly realised how exhausted I was.

"Now that you mention it" I stifled a yawn

"I'll show you to your room" he smiled and I jumped from my chair, following him from the room. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as we walked, I suddenly realised how much taller he actually was than me. Probably a clear foot. He took me up to level five and we stepped out to what looked like an endless dormitory. I followed him for what seemed like forever through a maze of corridors before he stopped at the end of a corridor.

"Here, this is probably the nicest room we have" he held his hand to the door.

"Thanks" I grinned, Charmander falling asleep in my arms.

"If you need anything my rooms just down the hall on the left" he said "sleep well, mademoiselle" he said before disappearing down the hall. With my face a little flushed I pushed open the door, still clutching Charmander in the other. I let off a happy squeal - the room was lovely. There were huge windows and I gasped, running over to see the view of Lumiose City. I could see the Prism Tower blinking in the distance. and I fully grinned as I flopped back on to the bed. It felt softed than a marshmallow, the sheets thick and warm and there were more pillows than I could count. I reached to let me Pokemon out - I liked to let them roam free, making up a few make shift beds for Lapras and Ninetales. My Lapras taking up half the room as I curled into the sheets. Glaceon and Charmander settling down at the foot of the bed. It was always more comforting to have them there and I found myself slipping into a deeo sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned widely as I stumbled into the kitchen the next morning - the smell of pancakes drifting into my nose. As I walked in A say Sycamore facing the stove. He donned his usual dark purple shirt, lab coat absent, his hair slightly more unruly as it brushing it after waking uo had slipped his mind.

"Morning" I said

"Good morning" he replied chirpily

"Always the morning person" I smiled sleepily as he pushed a plate of pancakes towards me "not that I'm complaining"

"I woke up early to finish some work" he shrugged, his long fingers curling around the mug off coffee in his hands and I got the urge to reach over and lace my fingers through his. I blushed and dropped my gaze to the plate, shovelling some pancake in my mouth to push the thought away.

"So what are you thinking of doing on your first day in Lumiose?" he sipped his coffee

I shrugged "No idea"

"Well, I have a lot to do but I could give you the Lumisose by night tour?" he smiled

I felt my heart rate quicken "that would be great"

He opened his mouth to talk but got cut off when someone entered the room, we both turned to see Jessica "Professor, you have some visitors"

"Alright" he smiled "excuse me" he addressed me before following Jessica out the room. I just sat alone as I finished my breakfast before heading in the same direction as him. As I walked into the foyer of the laboratory I saw him talking with four kids.

"Ah, Hailey just on cue" he grinned and I raised an eyebrow "you four, there's someone I'd like you to meet" he said as I stopped by his side and looked at the kids he was talking to - probably ones he'd given starters to "you guys, this is Hailey Storm" two of them gasped while the other two looked mildly confused.

"Nice to meet you!" one of the confused ones said, he had a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder "my name's Ash" he stuck his hand out to me and I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Hi, Ash, I'm Hailey"

"Ash, do you know who that is?" his blonde friend hissed

He frowned "No.."

"Hailey here is the current league Champion of the Kalos Region" Sycamore explained "she's an amazing trainer"

"Ah, Augustine, you're too kind" I smirked, blushing a little.

"Woah, it's an honour to meet you, Miss!" the other confused girl said

"Just Hailey's fine" I smiled awkwardly

"So you're the Trainer I'll have to beat to become a Pokemon master" Ash said and I raised my eyebrows as his male friend hissed for him to be quiet "and I will be a Pokemon master!"

I smiled, cocking my head a little at him "well, I look forward to our battle, Ash" the four of them seemed to be staring at me in awe "I'm sorry, I didn't catch the names of the rest of you"

"Oh, where are my manners" his blonde friend spoke "my name is Clemont, this is my sister Bonnie"

"And I'm Serena" the girl chipped in and I smiled warmly at them "oh, Professor, I nearly forgot!" she said, producing a wicker basket and opening it, the smell of almonds wafting into the room and I felt my mouth water "I baked Macrons"

"How nice" I smiled "how about you come in for some tea?" I looked over at Sycamore who smiled kindly

"I still have some work to do, so I'll have mine a bit later" he said

"Can we see what you're working on?" Serena asked excitedly

"Of course" he beamed, moving to leave "make yourself at home - Hailey, would you show them to the Library?"

"Sure" I nodded.

x

I smiled fondly as the kids talked as I sipped my tea, thinking back to the beginning of my own Pokemon journey and I found myself having a sad, wave of heavy nostalgia. I sighed as I took a gulp from my tea. Those days seemed miles away now. Serena and Bonnie had gone to offer the professor a Macaron and I watched as Ash and Clemont talked about training.. I dropped my teacup as there was a huge crash and it smashed on the floor.

"What the heck was that?" I exclaimed, getting to my feet and dashing out the room from where the huge smashing noises were coming. I burst into the Garden to see the Gates blown off and my eyes widened, Ash and Clemont quick on my heels as I ran out the gates. No one in sight. We saw one of Sycamore's Chespin's down the street and I ran behind Ash as he talked to the Grass Pokemon.

"Where is everyone?" Ash said

"The Professor is missing!" came Jessica's worried call from behind us

"Serena and Bonnie too!" Ash said, eyes wide. Chespin started squawking and pointing at the truck that was crashing down the street and it clicked in my head. They'd been taken. I suddenly felt a wave of nauseated worry.

"I'll let officer Jenny know what's going on" Jessica squeezed my arm before she took down the street. Ash in the mean time sending out his Fletchling to search for the truck, just as Chespin noticed the trail of broken Macaron pieces leading in the direction the truck went.

"Serena must of left them" Clemont said

"We should follow them" I said, they nodded and with that we took off down the street behind Chespin - who paused to eat every piece Serena had left. I reached for my Pokeballs, sending out Ninetales, he didn't pause before running after me - I never got over the trust they had in me. Eventually we reached the end of the trail, we were totally panting messes but we noticed the truck that had driven away from the Lab was there.

"Come on" I motioned them and we snuck around the outside of the building towards the door, trying to be as silent as we possibly could. I leaned down and looked through a large crack, when my eyes fell on Sycamore all fine and well I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in.

"We've got to get them out of there" Ash hissed

"Hold on, if we rush in we'll just get caught too" I ran a hand through my hair while my brain ticked, trying to come up with a plan. I didn't have a lot of time before there was a loud clatter and I winced, turning to see Chespin had fallen into a pile of cans "well, that did it" I sighed, before grabbing on to my Ninetales and throwing my leg over it's back.

"May aswell rush it now" I rolled my eyes as Ninetales ran into the room. I jumped off when I got there, Team Rocket seeming a little distracted my saying their motto so I ran over to Sycamore. Ash and Clemont behind me.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, grabbing at the sticky substance they'd tied him in and yanking my hands away when it wouldn't budge.

"I'm fine" he smiled kindly "thank you for coming"

"I'm here for one day and I'm already looking after you" I smirked at him and he chuckled as I tried to yank off the web substance to no avail and I sighed shortly, losing my paitence "Ninetales, use ember - and try not to hit him in the face"

His eyes went wide "Hailey wait, there's got to be ano-" too late, my Ninetales spat a ball of fire at him and it burned away the web without any third degree burns.

"See" I smiled, brushing the ash from his shoulder with my hand "nothing to worry about, I know what I'm doing - I would never hurt that pretty face of yours" I grinned, patting down the flames on his shoulder before he saw them and helped him too his feet. I saw a little bit of colour rise to his cheeks and then I realised what I'd said, not that I had time to be embarrassed as Team Rocket were now yelling at us.

I heard their laptop click and my eyes went wide when I saw what was obviously Sycamore's research flash on the screen. I got in to my battle stance as their Meowth ran towards a huge shape as high as the ceiling covered in a tarpaulin.

"What is that?" I sighed

"Nothing good" Sycamore said, pulled me away from it. The tarpaulin fell off as it booted up to see a huge Meowth robot with giant claws.

"You're right" I said, my voice strained "it's nothing good"

"Oh, it's marvellous!" Sycamore explained and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes "it looks powerful"

"Woah! I know they're our enemy but that's a super cool invention" Clemont pitched in as it moved towards us

"How about we stop fangirling and start running?" I tugged on Sycamore's coat

"This isn't the time for you two to be impressed!" Serena added as we started running for our lives away from the Machine. I felt my lungs heaving as I ran, retracting Ninetales as I did.

"It's no use" I panted, as we came to a stop "we need to fight this thing, not get squashed by it!" I reached for my PokeBalls, grabbing Glaceon and throwing her out "Glaceon, hyper beam, now!"

"Glaceon!" she chirped, sending a huge beam on light from her mouth, hitting the Meowth. I watched in horror as it retracted, bounding off the silver plate and shooting back at us. Heading directly for Sycamore.

"Look out!" I screamed, pushing him roughly over and then screeching as the now doubly powered Hyperbeam hit me directly in the chest, knocking me to the floor.

"Hailey!" Sycamore was lifting me up and I clutched my ribs in pain.

"Jesus, I feel bad for all the Pokemon I've battled" I wheezed

He chuckled "are you okay?"

"Not particularly" I winced, watching as Ash tried his luck attacking the huge machine. I was in pain but I still flushed when Sycamore lifted me up bridal style - I did however feel a little nauseous so I didn't find the energy to complain as I felt myself passing out against his shoulder - his worried tone only slightly coming through the the dark wave coming over me.

"Hailey?!"


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned as my eyes flickered open, there was pain in my head and I could hear voices as my eyes focused on a room I didn't recognise.

"She's waking up!" Came Bonnie's happy voice.

"Bonnie not so loud" Clemont's voice hissed. As my eyes actually focused and I instantly saw Sycamore's soft smile - Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena behind him looking worried.

"How are you feeling?" Sycamore asked

"Like I got hit by a Hyperbeam... oh wait" I joked as he helped me sit up with a sweet chuckle that felt nice to my ears "What happened? Is Glaceon okay?"

"Everything's fine" he took my hand and I felt myself blush a little "Glaceon is safe in it's Pokeball" he reached out and put his other hand on my forehead to check my temperature "you seem like you're okay, just took a bit of a hit - you should rest"

"Mhh" I hummed

"You're so cool Professor" Serena grinned

"You're so sweet to Hailey!" Bonnie squealed "are you two married?"

I felt my face explode with heat "Bonnie!" Clemont hissed

"N-no, we're not, I mean, it's not.." I stuttered "no"

"Aw" she looked disappointed for a minute "well then" she got to her knees in front of me and I was taken aback "will you please take care of my brother?"

"What?" I giggled as Clemont dragged her away

"I told you to stop, that's so embarrassing in front of a League Champion!" he said and I chuckled

"I think you should get some sleep" Sycamore smiled at me, holding a hand out to help me to my feet. I took his warm hand in mine and he stood up with me. I smiled up at him as he kept my hand in his.

"It was lovely to meet you four" I said, they all grinned and returned my statement "and Ash - I look forward to our battle"

"Me too!" he grinned as I let Sycamore lead me from the room, his slender fingers curled through mine and I found myself blushing as we stepped into the close proximity of the elevator as we moved up to my room in silence.

"I think I'll be fine by myself, Sycamore" I smiled as I stepped out the elevator, dropping his hand

"Quite an eventful day we've had" he smiled, leaning on the door of the elevator so it didn't close.

"You could say that" I said, then smiled "god, that's the most fun I've had in months"

"Should I get kidnapped more often?" I grinned and I let myself laugh.

"Sorry, it's just - shut up in the league... it's nice to have an adventure again" I said

"I'm glad you had fun" he chuckled "sleep well"

"You're not going to bed?" I asked, checking how late it was getting.

"I have a little work to finish" he shrugged "I'll be asleep soon, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Might be able to actually go sight seeing tomorrow" I grinned, taking a few steps back towards my room "you promised my Lumiose by night, remember?"

"Of course I do" he smiled, stepping back into the elevator "sleep well, Mademoiselle" he added and I felt my cheeks heat up as the doors closed over his face.

x

I sat absorbed in one of Sycamore's many books, curled up in one of the window chairs in the library, my cup of tea sitting next to me. I turned the page, the noise breaking the serene silence of the room. I barely registered the door of the library opening, assuming it was Jessica coming in for another text book - I was far too indulged in the story I was reading.

"Hailey?" came Sycamore's deep voice and I jumped, clutching the book to my chest "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

I chuckled "it's fine, I wasn't paying attention"

"What are you reading?" he asked, sitting down in the space in front of me, I crossed my legs and smiled at him.

"No idea, I just liked the cover" I shrugged honestly

"It's getting late, are you hungry?" he asked, in response my stomach growled

"Maybe a little" I giggled "are you done your work?

"For today, yes" he nodded "how about that tour I promised you?"

"Really?" I grinned

"Yeah" he nodded "I'd put of a jacket, it's gotten pretty cold - I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes?"

"Okay" I nodded furiously, suddenly bubbling with excitement. I jumped up and ran towards the door, pausing slightly to put my book away. I went to my room, yanking my hair out of it's, now very messy, bun. I'd tie it back up later. It fell down my back in soft waves as I went to grab my jacket and boots, I pulled my soft black hat down over my silver hair - totally forgetting to tie it back up as I ran down to meet Sycamore. Who was wearing his normal but with a grey jacket over his shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked, he turned to me, his eyes widened slightly and I cocked my head "what?"

"You, uh, you look lovely" he said with a smile that made my knees go a little weak "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down"

I reached up to realise I'd forgot to tie it back up "thank you" I blushed

"You ready? I have a whole plan" he grinned

"Y-yeah" I stumbled - had he put that much thought into this?

"Come on" he nodded his head, opening the door for me. I smiled as I walked out the door, a cold gust of air hit me and I smiled. Reminded me of home.

"You call this cold?" I grinned at him "have you ever been to Snowbelle?"

"No, actually" he said, oblivious to my teasing as he took a left down one of the streets. I followed behind him.

"It's really just the Gym Leader's fault, because the ice gym blasts out such cold air - it's always snowing" I explained

"I'd love to visit" he smiled

"I'll show you around if you do" I said, blushing slightly as my hand brushed against him "this is our stop" I looked over to see he'd stopped outside a side street restaurant. I raised my eyebrows. Out of all the amazing places to eat we'd past on the way - why did he pick here? But I followed him as he held the door open for me anyway. When I stepped in I was hit with an amazing smell and atmosphere.

"Augustine!" boomed a very loud male voice and I looked up to see a very tall, waiter beaming at us "it's been a while"

"It has, Elliot, how are you?" he answered

"I'm great, who's your lovely friend here?" he grinned at me

"This is Hailey Storm" he gestured at me and I smiled at Elliot who's eyes widened.

"The Champion?" he asked

"The very same" I nodded "it's nice to meet you"

"You too, sweetheart" he grinned "you whipped my brother into shape when he tried to take the league"

"Just doing my job" I shrugged, Elliot boomed with laughter.

"As you should, table for two I assume?" he grinned

"If you would" Sycamore nodded

"Anything for an old friend" he clapped Sycamore on the shoulder, he winced as if it hurt but Elliot didn't notice. He lead us towards the back of the restaurant where it was a little quieter and sat us down right by the window with a gorgeous view of the Prism Tower.

"Woah" I breathed, watching it twinkle against the dark sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sycamore said, I looked over and met his gaze a blush creeping across my face "you can actually go up it, it's a tourist spot as well as a gym"

"I didn't know that" I said as I picked up the menu in front of me "anything you'd recommend?"

"Well, the Pumpkaboo Pumpkin Spaghetti is one of my favourites" he said, looking at his own menu.

"I'll take your word for it" I grinned and closed my menu. He smiled and did the same.

"So how long do you think you'll stay?" he asked, leaning on his hands "I'm enjoying your stay"

I blushed slightly "I wish I could just stay forever" I sighed

He smiled a little in sympathy "Is it that bad?"

"I shouldn't complain" I said, back tracking quickly "it's an honour to be the champion it just gets a little tiresome..."

"You always loved to battle, it was an honour to watch you" he smiled

"I did love to battle" I smiled sadly "I haven't had a good battle in a while, I miss it"

"Well, you're welcome at the lab as long as you want" he said, I felt his warm hand enclose over mine on the table. I felt all the blood rush to my face but I still managed to smile - this time with comfort at his words.

"Thank you, Augustine" I said, calling him his first name was something I tended to avoid - not sure if I had that relationship with him yet. Our moment was interrupted by a waitress coming over and he removed his hand from mine to talk to her and I sighed, missing the warmth of his skin against mine. After she took our orders she disappeared off to the kitchen. We chatted away while our food cooked, he babbled on about his research a lot and I smiled, looking down at the sparkling, silver cuff around my wrist with the Nintalonite on it. The waitress shut him up when our food arrived and I saw the huge plate in front of me. I scooped up some of it on to my fork.

"Woah, that's amazing" I said through a mouthful of spaghetti

He chuckled as he sipped his drink "it's one of my favourite places, the view and the food together is an amazing combination"

"It _is_ amazing" I breathed "beats the Radiant Chamber any day" Dinner was indredible, the food was the best I'd ever tasted and the conversation didn't drop the whole time. Something I was always bad at was keeping up conversation but with Sycamore..it just seemed to flow naturally.

"Are you done?" he asked as I put my fork down, somehow managing to eat the entire plate I'd been served.

"Yeah" I smiled, running a hand through my hair. He stood up and pulled his coat on, stuffing down a few notes of PokeDollars down on the table "you have to let me pay for the next one" I said, pulling my hat down on my head.

He chuckled "maybe" he waved at Elliot as we walked out the door.

"Don't be a stranger, Augustine!" he grinned manically as we walked outside where the biting wind swirled around us - the streets were now bustling with nightlife, a lot busier than before. A man on a bike zoomed past and I jumped away, losing my balance slightly, Sycamore grabbed my hand in order to stop me totally falling over, pulling me towards him and clutching my waist for support.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, I blushed very hard in response.

"F-fine" I managed, taking a step away to conceal my red face.

"Come on" he smiled, seemingly unfazed as he tugged in my hand "I have something to show you" I was glad it was cold so I could blame my flushed appearance on the wind as his fingers slid between mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked, finally regulating my breathing.

"You'll see" he smiled down at me and I chuckled as he rounded the corner towards the Prism Tower. I just walked next to him, enjoying the fresh air and the bustling energy of Lumiose at night. This city didn't really appear to sleep. I grinned as he lead me inside the guest entrance of the Prism Tower.

"Are we going up?" I asked excitedly, almost jumping where I stood by the elevator.

"Mhhmm" he hummed, chuckling at how excitable I was being, the elevator doors opened and I jumped inside - feeling his hand slip from mine as he followed me inside. I was practically buzzing with excitement as we rode the elevator up that I was unaware of Sycamore smiling fondly at me. I jumped out as the Elevators opened again, another cold breeze hit me as I gasped. We were on an outside viewing platform, there were a few people milling about and taking pictures but I ran over to the fence, grabbing the bars and taking in the view. Lumiose City twinkling like a million stars blinking up from below me.

"You like it?" came his deep voice and I spun around and grinned at him.

"It's beautiful" I breathed, turning back and looking out at the view, breathing happily at the fresh air and gorgeous view. He came and stood next to me as I grinned out at the huge expanse of the city below me "where's the lab?" I asked, he looked around before leaning closer.

"Over there" he said quietly, I followed his pointing hand and saw the lab, tiny but the Pokeballs on the outside were familiar. He smiled down at me "I thought the view of the inside of the chamber might get a bit boring, a change of surroundings is always healing"

"Thank you" I breathed, smiling up at him. Very moved at the thought he'd put into this "no one's ever done so much for me"

"You've obviously never met anyone as great as me" he teased and I chuckled, turning back to the view. I suddenly felt my eyes sting with tears at how touched I was and they spilled over my cheeks, I took in a ragged breath and he looked down at me with a frown.

"Hailey? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he pressed in a worried tone and I laughed - confusing him more. I didn't particularly think as I crashed into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly.

"Thank you, Augustine" I whispered, muffled into the material of his shirt. He smiled softly, his arms going around my shoulders. He stroked my hair soothingly.

"You're welcome" he replied, I pulled away after a few amazing moments and brushed at him face, tears still falling.

"I'm sorry" I laughed awkwardly, looking at my shoes "I don't know why I'm crying"

"It's okay" he smiled, his hand came up and rested on my cheek, making my heart start thumping in my chest as he brushed the tears on my face with his thumb "even the intimidating champion can cry" I chuckled, my hand coming up and putting it over his "I'm glad you came to stay with me" he said

I brought my gaze back up to his eyes, both of us seemed to feel something. A rose dust spreading across his cheeks as if he just realised the situation we were in and he brought his hand back. I instantly missed the warmth on my face as I cleared my throat, turning back to the view, feeling very flustered and awkward. I yawned, feeling tired now.

"Are you tired?" he asked, his voice higher than normal

"Mh" I nodded

"I'll take you back" he smiled, I felt him take my hand again and I blushed as he tugged my hand towards the elevator doors.


End file.
